Celestial Feelings
by Klingon64
Summary: 1st Story. It's the 2nd-to-last day of the famous 104-day summer vacation; Phineas and Ferb are going to build a starship. Isabella keeps wishing Phineas would notice her...to her complete surprise, he actually chooses to spend time with her by name!


Phineas and Isabella Love Story—Celestial Feelings

(No beating around the bush! It actually all works out!)

It was the second-to-last day of the famous 104-day summer vacation. Phineas and Ferb had done nearly anything _impossible_ that was _possible_—rollercoaster, backyard beach, haunted house, one-hit wonders, anti-gravity fun launcher, and they even found out that their pet platypus, Perry, was a secret agent, who they helped defeat a truly evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a parallel universe!

Their friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had had a lot of fun that summer, indulging herself in the two step-brothers' activities throughout the whole summer, but she was feeling depressed over how she had failed to get Phineas's attention as to how madly in love with him she was. She got up and went to the two step-brothers' house to see what they were doing. The only hope she clung to was Phineas' cuteness detector exploding when set to her level and the fact that she was Candace's future children's aunt, giving her a 50-50 shot with Phineas.

She trudged—very unlike her usual fashion of doing things—over to see with her downturned eyes that the two were under their tree without much action going on at all. She asked weakly "Hey guys…what'cha doin'…? Phineas seemed not to notice the sadness in her tone, replying "Hey, Isabella! We have no idea what to do today, the second-to-last day of the summer!" Brushing aside her frustration, she asked "Well, have you built an actual starship? The whole Meap thing doesn't count." The light bulb went off in Phineas' head, as he said his famous "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Calls were made, blueprints drawn, parts delivered, and people gathered.

In a matter of a couple of hours, a medium-sized starship named the _USS Phineas_ was ready under a sheet with fusion power burning deep in its nacelles. The crew consisted of:

Captain Flynn (Phineas)

Commander Fletcher (Ferb; First Officer and Science Officer)

Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro (Isabella; Communications)

Lieutenant Commander Rai (Baljeet; Chief Engineer)

Lieutenant Doofenshmirtz (Vanessa, who had come in later; Helmswoman)

Doctor Flynn (Candace, who came with Jeremy; Chief Medical Officer)

Doctor Johnson (Jeremy; Secondary Medical Officer)

Ensign Van Stomm (Buford; Weapons Console)

The Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew)

When the crew was assembled, Phineas then announced "All right, everyone! Sp…uh, Ferb, I need the orchestra." (An orchestra appears out of nowhere) Ferb then conducted what started as a light flute sting. Phineas then continued. "Space: the final frontier." The French Horns sounded a mighty blast. "These are the voyages of the starship _Phineas_..." A mighty trumpet blast sounded. "…its 7-hour mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." At this last word, Phineas pulled off the large sheet, revealing the medium-sized starship it its full glory. All stared in wonder as Phineas then said "Since we'll be off exploring planets, I'll split us all into groups."

At these words, Isabella felt her eyes water, feeling that this would end up the same as it always had—no alone time with Phineas. "Candace, you're with Jeremy. Buford, you're with Baljeet." At this, Baljeet asked if he could be reassigned to Ginger; Phineas gave the ok as Buford said "Ah, nuts!" "Ferb, you're with Vanessa. And Isabella, you're with me." Isabella's heart half-stopped at this, taking her a moment to recover from her shock. Phineas then had everyone beamed on board by the Phinedroids and Ferbbots, who ran home communications. From there, Baljeet and the Fireside girls reported to engineering while the rest reported to the bridge after changing into their uniforms in their shuttlecraft. The orchestra disbanded and left as final preparations were made.

"Helm, retract all moorings" said Captain Flynn. "Moorings retracted, captain" said Ensign Doofenshmirtz. "Do we have full communications?" "All communications established, captain" said Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro. "Scanning equipment, Number One?" "Aye, sir" said Commander Fletcher. "Then take us…out there." Phineas said this with a grin of the savvy that he felt in the Captain's chair. As a light humming sound was made, the starship slowly rose past the late morning sun. After a slow rise, Phineas gave the order to proceed at one-quarter impulse power when in the upper atmosphere. As they left the Earth's atmosphere, which gave way to the blackness of space, Phineas then gave the command "Helm, ahead at Warp 0.5" The ship suddenly left the earth behind as a small blue dot, with Mars and the Asteroid Belt coming and passing quickly. At this, Phineas said "Engineering, how is the warp drive?" "We're at full power, Captain. You may proceed at your discretion" said Lieutenant Commander Rai. "Helm, ahead at maximum warp" said Captain Flynn. At the sliding of the lever, there were streaks of light and stars bending back from the ship's view. "Warp 2. Warp 5. Warp 7. Warp 8. Maximum warp achieved, sir."

"Well done, helm", Phineas said in an unusually upset tone. After thinking for a minute, he said "Helm, take us to the pre-programmed coordinates. Number One, you have the helm. I'll be in my Captain's Yacht for a while." Isabella followed him to the turboshaft, asking him "Can I come with you?" "No…I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back in half an hour. I need you here on the bridge." Isabella could only be puzzled at this being from the same boy who chose her by name to be his exploration partner for when they disembarked. She went back to her station, saddened by this.

== 30 Minutes Later… ==

Phineas came back to his Captain's chair, with Ferb going back to the science station. He then said "Captain, there is the solar system ahead approaching. Its first few planets have enough gravity, oxygen, and distance from the star to be earth-like." "Thank you, Number One. Isabella, put me on speakers to the crew." "Aye…sir", Isabella said sadly. "This is Captain Flynn. We're approaching the system. You and your groups may now choose which of the planets you wish to have a mini-vacation on. Yes, the whole 'exploration' thing was an exaggeration…hehe…so get ready to have some fun! I've packed all necessary supplies on your shuttles." After ending, he said "Helm, drop out of warp for system entry." The light streaks disappeared and the speeding stars slowed as planets came into view.

Vanessa and Ferb chose an aquatic planet; Baljeet and Ginger chose a mild desert planet; Candace and Jeremy chose a jungle planet; Phineas had told them to leave him and Isabella the more diverse earth-like planet. Isabella began to wonder—_what is he thinking about me right now? Why has he been acting so strange today…?_ These thoughts were interrupted by Phineas saying "Everyone to their shuttles! The Fireside Girls will watch the ship. Buford, feel free to shoot at whatever can collide with this ship or be hostile." "Hahaha…Buford LOVES this!" When inside the shuttles, the shields lowered, the bay door opened, and one by one, the shuttles left for the planets nearby.

From the Captain's Yacht, Phineas called the other shuttles, saying "Alright, guys, be back on the ship in 5 hours." After a simultaneous "Aye, sir", they each went their separate ways. Isabella asked "Hey Phineas?" "Yes, Isabella?" "Why did you pick me to go with you?" "Because I enjoy your company and have never really had alone time with you", Phineas replied, somewhat nervously. Isabella felt a tear of joy go down her face at these words. She brushed it off and just enjoyed the scenic passage into the atmosphere of a planet; Phineas piloted the shuttlecraft onto a beach, during which he asked "Ya like swimming?" Isabella squealed in joy and exclaimed "YES!" "Then let's get into our swimsuits I packed. There's a bathroom in the back where you can change."

After they both took turns changing, they opened the hatch and breathed in air never before breathed in by mankind. The planet was deserted except for some unusual beachfront plants and tree-like growths. Phineas got two surfboards, giving one to Isabella, who blushed and smiled at receiving it. Phineas and Isabella then set their feet into the soft, fine gray sand and took a long look around. After that, Phineas said "Alright, the last one into the water is a…" Isabella went dashing before he finished, leaving Phineas to try to catch up.

They immediately began to wade in the shallow water until they saw a small swell off in the distance. Phineas then looked at Isabella directly in the eye; after staring for a while, he said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Surf's up, dude!", said Isabella, who giggled after saying it. They then began to wade into the next wave, going through it to wait for the next one. This surfing continued for hours until the sun began to set, during which both waded back onto shore. Phineas got the towels and they both dried off and got into shorts and t-shirts, staying barefoot in the sand and sitting on their towels, watching the sun go down in the horizon.

Isabella felt uneasy about being like this for the first time; she scooted her way over to where Phineas was sitting, soon to cringe in pain, groaning "Ouch! My feet are _sooo_ sore!" Phineas grinned and said "I know what'll do the trick." He proceeded to Isabella's feet while she lay back on the towel. He massaged her feet for several minutes, Isabella cringing in pain from time to time, eventually stopping altogether as she felt the immense relief it brought upon her. After all of this, he returned to his spot next to her, his eyes meeting hers directly. At this, she hesitated, eventually asking "Hey, can I ask you something, Phineas?" "Sure. Fire away." She paused, saying "Today was _amazing_, but I wanna know something. Why did you pick me to go with you, and why did you give me a foot massage like that?" Phineas simply said "Because you're my best friend and I just wanted to have a good time with you and be a good friend."

Somewhat confused by these words, she simply leaned her head on Phineas' shoulder; it was at this that the unexpected happened—Phineas began to stroke her hair! While shocked at this action, Isabella said nothing and just enjoyed every moment of it as if it would never happen again. After some time of this, an alert came from the Captain's Yacht—it was the signal to head back to the ship for the return home. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. Come on, Isabella, let's go home", said Phineas with a weak smile that possibly concealed sadness. Isabella, too confused to be upset, merely said "Alright."

After they both got back into their uniforms, they looked one last time at the already-set sun in the horizon as the darkness began to come in. After a moment or two, they got into the shuttle and proceeded into the upper atmosphere, leaving behind that earth-like planet's beaches and entering the black ocean of space and stars. All shuttlecraft met back in the shuttle bay and all members headed back to the bridge. The ship had been kept in good condition and in good hands under Buford and the Fireside Girls. All returned to his or her appropriate station for the return journey.

"Helm, plot a course for home at maximum warp", said Phineas "Aye, sir.", said Vanessa. After the ship maneuvered toward the right direction, engineering called in, saying "We have full power, captain! You may proceed at your discretion." "Let's punch it." With that, a set of bright streaks of light enveloped the ship as the stars stretched in view and soon were zooming by. "Warp 2. Warp 5. Warp 7. Warp 8. Maximum warp achieved, sir." "Thank you, helm. Alright everyone, how was it and what did you guys do?" Baljeet and Ginger related their anecdote of studying sparse life on the desert planet they chose, as well as dune-skiing. Ferb and Vanessa had gone scuba diving on the aqueous planet of their choice, studying the extraterrestrial fish and plant life while finding all sorts of odds and ends scattered on the seabed. Candace and Jeremy had gotten lost in the arboreal world they had chosen, where they had some alone time to have fun finding their way back while they looked at the plant and animal life. Phineas recounted the story of his and Isabella's adventure of surfing. Buford said he had blasted a few asteroids in the area due to boredom (before he found shoot 'em up games on his station's computer console).

"Sounds like everyone had fun! Keep stations but you guys can all relax for now. The Phinedroids and Ferbbots should contact us when we're nearing the solar system. They've been building a space dry-dock so Meap can take the ship when we're done with it. Stay on course and just kick back and relax…" And they did for another hour, when they got a hailing signal from the Phinedroids and Ferbbots that they were ready for their return. "Helm, slowly drop us out of warp." "Aye, sir. Slowing to Warp 7. Warp 6. Warp 5. Warp 4. Warp 3. Warp 2. Warp 1. We're slowing to sub-warp speed, captain." At this, the crew glanced out and saw Mars pass them. In a matter of minutes, Earth's moon and Earth itself came into view.

As they slowly approached Earth, they all saw a lighted metal framework—it was their dry-dock. "Helm, bring us in steadily.", said Phineas. "Aye, sir, positioning ship now for dry-dock entrance." Before she finished, a dark, sinister ship came into view—it was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! "Captain, we're being hailed, audio only", said Isabella. Phineas and his crew slightly shuddered at the thought, with Phineas breaking the silence by saying "Put me on." "Aye, sir." "This is Captain Flynn of the _USS Phineas_. To whom am I speaking?" The squeaky voice answered "Wow, I thought you were some alien ship or something. Man, you kids grow up so fast these days…" Before he finished, a torpedo had been fired at Doofenshmirtz's ship, to the surprise of the rest of the crew.

Everyone looked back at Buford, his only reply being "What? You all think Buford did this? There's no evidence for it." Just then, Baljeet called from engineering, asking in a panicked tone, "Captain! Who fired a torpedo up there and at who?" All glared back at Buford, who could only smile sheepishly. "All right, _that's it!_ You guys are all gonna get a BIG timeout! Fire, Norm, Fire! Ahahaha!" A phaser shot came from the dark ship, striking the _Phineas_'s hull, which was not shielded. "Captain! Power down 20%!", screamed Baljeet. Phineas then yelled out "Shields up now, Ferb! Buford, fire all weapons! Vanessa, switch to battle speed and maneuverability! Isabella, tell Meap and his fleet to come in NOW!"

At the mentioning of Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped firing immediately and started to back away. "I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't know you were on board that ship! Oh, no! What have I done?" "Chill, dad. Just don't do that _ever_ again." "I know it's kind of…bad timing to ask, but would you like to come home with _me_?" Vanessa thought a while, and said "I guess. Is that alright, Captain?" Phineas said "I don't see why not." Calling the medical bay, he said "Medical, get Candace up here for helm duty." She got up there as Vanessa briefly kissed Ferb on the lips and was beamed away. The whole crew stared back as Ferb was for once not in his neutral glance—he had a love-struck look about him!

The dark ship left and the last transmission heard from it was "Perry the Platypus? I swear, I backed down! Man, you always have to like…arrest me or something like that!" Perry's chatter was heard and the transmission was ended. All the crew smiled in the knowledge of the animal's true identity. "Helm, bring us into dry-dock." "Aye Phin…Captain. I can't believe I'm taking orders from my younger brothers…" In a smooth and slow movement, the ship had all moorings attached, the crew ready to let Meap take it over as soon as their shuttles were back from earth.

Phineas then said "All right, crew, it's time to say goodbye to the _USS Phineas_. Get all of your things and get to your designated shuttlecraft immediately." Looking directly at Isabella, he then said "May this ship and all the feelings it has…helped to nourish…live on forever." He then quickly looked away and headed towards the turboshaft. The crew was ready in a matter of minutes, when Meap arrived to take the whole dry-dock with his fleet (the dry-dock was warp-capable). With a few "meaps", everyone was in their shuttlecrafts, which headed back home. In a few minutes, everyone had disembarked and had the shuttles (on auto-pilot) return to the ship while Meap gave a farewell salute to the children. Even from the early evening sky, a brief, bright set of light streaks was seen.

At that moment, Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher had returned home from a day-long golfing tournament that had started in the early morning. "Hi, boys, what'd you do today?" "We explored space!" "I can see that by you and others' old sci-fi costumes. Anything else planned for today…Captain?" Phineas thought for a while, smiling, and saying "How about a sleepover, since everyone lives close by and it's already evening?" "I don't see why not. Just call your parents, everyone, and see if it's alright."

== 30 Minutes Later… ==

Most of the fireside girls and Jeremy had to go home, but the rest stayed over. Surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary happened while the parents had gone off to bed early; they all watched a good old action movie, ate pizza, drank soda, and just talked casually afterward about the adventure they had just had. They all gave their anecdotes once more about what their pairs had all done. When the clock struck 11:00 PM, they all decided to call it a night and go to bed. Candace went off to her room. Due to a lack of room in the den, Phineas asked Ferb if he could let Isabella sleep in his bed—he nodded in his usual neutral stare. Phineas went up to their room with Isabella, who slept in Ferb's bed while Phineas had his own.

For an hour, Isabella stayed awake, staring at the ceiling with many questions in her head. She then heard Phineas get up and sit on the small window seat. The window was open, and he sat staring out at the full moon in a pondering way. Isabella figured something was wrong, so she got up and sat next to Phineas, who made room for her. After a deep sigh, Phineas softly uttered "I've had my eye on one of the Fireside Girls for a while now, and I think she feels the same about me." Isabella felt a knife go through her heart, letting out a tear from her eye. She calmly but dejectedly asked "Who's the lucky girl?" To her utter disbelief, she heard a single sound leave his mouth—"You."

She was left utterly speechless and in a blank stare, which soon gave way to tears of joy. He held the back of her head and whispered "I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." He saw her eyes as he leaned in and noticed them shine in the moonlight as her hair softly flew in the breeze. The two looked at each other for a second and drew closer to where they could feel each other's breath on their faces. After a second of this, they closed their eyes and kissed each other for the first time ever. A surge of emotions rushed through each one as they stayed with lips locked for at least a minute. Isabella then hugged Phineas intensely, whispering "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too." They then again kissed for about 10 seconds and were both in tears of joy.

Phineas held her hand and softly stroked it with his own as she said "Now I know you _do_ love me. My only question is this: why didn't you ever tell me or notice me when I tried to get your attention all those days of summer? Why did you barely choose _now_ to be alone with me and tell how you really feel?" Phineas closed his eyes in shame, saying "I was afraid. I felt that if I said anything...that I might have jeopardized our friendship…and I had never felt this way about anyone in my whole life." Isabella looked at him curiously, saying "What…? That's how I felt…" After a small pause, she said "You know what? Let's both forget this; we now know that we both love each other, and that's all that matters." "I'm sorry, Isabella, for putting you through all that emotional torture." "There's nothing to forgive.", she said with a tear-filled giggle. Phineas then proceeded to massage her soft, small feet like he had on the extraterrestrial beach they had been on only hours earlier. She sat back and enjoyed it for about 30 minutes as he also played with her toes to make her giggle.

The clock then struck 1:00 AM. Phineas and Isabella then gave one last mighty hug and kiss that lasted for at least 5 minutes and Phineas then said "I promise you, you _will_ be Mrs. Flynn someday" while tightly hugging her. Both went off, half-dazed, to their respective beds. Both now slept in the comfort of knowing each other's love for the other and that both had taken the bold step of making a relationship a reality. Both also had one major question on their minds—

**How would they spend their last day of summer vacation later that day?**

== The End ==

**(This was my first Phinbella story ever; I'd seen several which I think lacked either a good story, turned out to be dreams, or beat around the bush. I felt that there should be one **_**where**__**things actually fully work out in the end**_**. As a die-hard Phineas and Ferb fan, I've been frustrated as to how we all know that those two should be together but aren't. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please rate.)**


End file.
